1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multistep switch that can output three different signals when switched by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras and other various electronic devices have been employed with a multistep switch that is switched by an operator using two different strokes of a key or button. For example, giving the key or button a slight press switches on a first contact, and firmly pressing the key or button switches on a second contact.
Such a multistep switch has, for example, the following structure. A first contact is mounted on a movable body that can move up and down. A second contact is disposed under the movable body. When a key or button is depressed and moved to a predetermined position, a tactile spring disposed on the movable body switches on the first contact, and a first signal is output. When the key or button is further depressed with the first contact switched on, and thereby the movable body is lowered by a predetermined distance, another tactile spring disposed under the movable body switches on the second contact, and a second signal is output.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-331681 discloses another multistep switch including a capacitive or pressure-sensitive sensor (first input device) and a contact (second input device) disposed under the sensor. In such a multistep switch, when an object such as a finger touches the upper surface of the sensor, a first signal (coordinate signal) is output. When the upper surface of the sensor is pressed and the sensor is lowered by a predetermined distance, the contact is switched on and a second signal (pressing signal) is output.
Recent electronic devices have a variety of functions. Accordingly, many switches (input devices) are needed to operate the electronic devices.
However, if many switches are provided in electronic devices, a large space is necessary. This prevents electronic devices from being downsized. In addition, if many switches are provided in electronic devices, operation becomes complicated and the electronic devices become less user-friendly and more expensive.